Natal kali ini
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Entah kenapa, natal kali ini Mei ingin sekali mendapatkan hadiah natal dari orang-orang. Maka itu, Mei pun menagih kepada orang-orang yang Ia temui! (Kecuali Lan Fan...) Yah, Selamat Hari natal! Maaf fic ini telat di publish-kan :D Harusnya theme tahun baru ya? Hehe, gommenasai minna-san...


**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/- Belongs to Hiromu Arakawa (-w-)~**

* * *

"Natal kali' ini aku mau minta hadiah!" Seru Mei dengan sangat girang.

Salju sudah mulai turun dari awal September. Dan sekarang, Hari ini tanggal 24 Desember.  
Mei menatap Edward dan Winry lekat-lekat. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Ed dengan bingung sambil menatap Mei.

"Kau tak mendengarku tadi? Hadiah ya?" Mei memasang muka memelas dengan mata berbinar.

Ed menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Memangnya... Kau mau hadiah apa?" Tanya Ed.

Mei tersenyum simpul. "Terserah!" Katanya riang. Mei lalu beranjak dan melihat Winry yang tampaknya sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu.

Winry mengehembuskan nafas. "Tentu saja, aku pasti memberimu hadiah natal. Tapi aku boleh minta juga gak?" Tanya Winry sambil ketawa cengengesan, tetapi Mei sudah tidak ada ditempat dan pintu Ia tinggalkan terbuka.

Mei dan tentu saja Panda tersayangnya, juga menemani nya berjalan-jalan sampai akhirnya tidak sengaja ketemu sama Riza Hawkeye.

"Ah, Riza-san!" Pekik Mei secara tak sengaja.

Riza tersenyum. "Ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Riza.

Mei tersenyum dengan hangat. "Hehehe,tidak kok. Ohya, kalau Riza-san ingin memberiku hadiah natal, boleh kok!" Mei lalu tertawa dan begitu sadar, Mei langsung bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.. _Astaga, tadi aku bilang apa?!_

Riza mengedipkan matanya 2 kali dan menatap Mei dengan bingung lalu tersenyum dengan tidak terlalu simetris (?). "Baiklah, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Sampai bertemu besok!" Lalu Riza pun pergi meninggalkan Mei yang tersenyum-senyum tanpa alasan.

Tiba-tiba, setelah 5 menit berjalan, Mei mendapati Roy Mustang tengah duduk dan berpikir di bangku bawah pohon kering yang ranting-rantingnya tertutup salju. Mei pun mendapat ide dan langsung mendekati Roy.

"Om Mustang, aku mau hadiah natal." Kata Mei dibalik bangku - punggung Roy, sontak Roy langsung meloncat dengan kaget.

"Apa-!? Ke-Kenapa kau minta padaku!? Da-dasar anak kecil. Bikin kaget saja.." Roy langsung menarik nafas dan kembali tertunduk dengan lesu. Mei pun sepertinya tahu sesuatu. Mei mencolek Roy. "Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Roy.

"Om galau ya? Kalau natal gak boleh galau, om" Mei pun langsung kabur bersama pandanya, Xiao. Roy hampir melemparkan salju kepada Mei karena ketahuan yang nyatanya Roy emang lagi galau.

Mei kembali berjalan-jalan, hari sudah mulai gelap dan akhirnya Mei sadar kalau suhu sudah mulai turun dan udara semakin dingin. "Sepertinya penagihan hari ini cukup.. Aku akan kembali ke Ed dan Winry.." Mei pun berlari sampai rumah tempat Ed dan Winry.

BUAK!

Tiba-tiba Mei menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras. Mei sampai hampir jatuh, Mei pun meringis kesakitan.

"Mei? " Tanya suara yang sudah _familiar _bagi Mei.

"Al! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mei langsung kembali ceria ketika tahu kalau ternyata yang ditabraknya itu adalah Alphonse Elric.

Al tersenyum. "Aku baru saja belanja untuk makan malam, Ayo kita kembali ke rumah". Mereka pun kembali kerumah bersama-sama. "Karena ini malam natal, kita akan memasak makanan yang enak ya!"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya..

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah tetapi tetap dingin..

_ cip cip cip cip..._  
.

.

.

Mei membuka matanya lalu bangun. "Eh!? Kenapa sudah pagi?! " Mei langsung terkaget-kaget. Ia melihat ke jendela dan membuka gorden. Sinar matahari pun menerobos masuk. Pagi hari ini tak terlalu bersalju dan dingin. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"Selamat pagi Mei, selamat hari natal! Kau ketiduran kemarin setelah makan malam" Jelas Ed sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu dari tangannya.

"Pagi Ed. Jadi aku ketiduran ya... Hmm" Mei tampak berpikir sesaat. "Okelah! Oya, apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik tanganmu?" Tanya Mei yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur.

Ed menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan pipi Ed mulai memerah. "Kemarin kan kau bilang mau hadiah natal, jadi.. ini untukmu! Hehehehe!" Ed menyodorkan gantungan kunci berbentuk snowman yang terbuat dari kayu. "Bikinnya susah loh. Aku juga bikin buat semuanya. Aku udah siapin ini dari awal Desember" Terang Ed dengan malu-malu.

Mei menatap gantungan yang diberikan Ed untuknya lalu tersenyum senang. "Hehehehe! meskipun nggak rapi, Aku suka! Makasih Ed!" Mei lalu berlari ke luar untuk bertemu Winry bersama Xiao. "Selamat pagi Winry!" Sapa Mei dengan ceria.

"Oh? Mei ? Sudah bangun ya, selamat pagi juga!" Seru Winry sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Sebelum Mei sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Winry lalu teringat sesuatu dan langsung bicara. "Ohya Mei, hari ini aku membuatkan sarapan khusus untukmu, silahkan dilihat di meja makan! Anggap saja sebagai hadiah natal!"

Mata Mei langsung berbinar dan berlari ke arah meja makan. "Terima kasih Winry!" Entah Mei lupa atau kenapa, apakah Mei tidak mencari Alphonse?

... . Sesudah makan, Mei langsung berlari keluar bersama Xiao.

Mei berjalan dan bermain sendirian, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ditemani Xiao. Sampai akhirnya ketemu Lan Fan.

"Lan Fan! Kenapa kau bisa disini!?" Tanya Mei yang sangat terkejut.

Lan Fan mengangkat salah satu alisnya ."Hmm, kau juga kenapa disini?"

"Ah, itu ... Tidak .. Bukan apa-apa kok! Hahaha ya! Oya mana si mata sipit Ling itu?" Mei tampak kalang kabut dan akhirnya bertanya soal Ling.

Lan Fan menghembuskan nafas lalu berbalik ke kiri dan mengangkat tangannya "Dia itu gila."

"Eh!?" Mei kaget lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Lan Fan.

10 menit.. 15 menit.. Mei berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pasar sampai capek dan ketemu sama Roy lagi.

"Oh. Om Mustang" Kata Mei.

Roy Mustang langsung berpikir ... _Kenapa harus ketemu anak ini sih?_

Setelah menarik nafas cukup panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, Roy langsung lari dan 10 detik kemudian, kembali lagi berdiri didepan Mei. Roy memberikan segelas susu, 1 wortel dan 1 batang bambu kecil. Setelah memberikan itu semua, Roy langsung lari meninggalkan Mei dan Xiao dengan bingung. Tanpa Ba-Bu, Mei pun meminum segelas susu tersebut. "Om Mustang aneh." Kata Mei sesudah meminum susunya sampai habis.

.

.

.

Hari mulai siang menjelang sore.. Mei masih berjalan-jalan dan akhirnya bertemu dengan Riza di bangku yang kemarin di duduki oleh Roy.

Barusan Mei ingin menyapa, Riza sudah mendahuluinya. "Oh, Hai Mei. Soal hadiah natal yang kemarin ,sebentar ya aku ambil dulu." Riza pun dengan gesit pergi meninggalkan Mei seorang diri. Mei duduk di bangku itu lalu memandang langit. 5 menit kemudian, Riza datang membawa sekantong plastik.

"Ini aku buatkan roti isi tadi, aku juga belikan bakpao. Ini untukmu" Riza menyodorkan sekantong plastik itu untuk Mei, membuat Mei jadi tersipu. "Kita makan sama-sama saja" Kata Mei sambil mengambil satu bakpao dan memberikannya pada Riza.

"Eh? Baiklah." Riza pun memakannya.

... Hening 5 detik... Sampai akhirnya Mei memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Kemarin Om Mustang duduk disini juga" .Riza tersentak mendengar perkataan Mei.

"Kolonel? Benarkah? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Riza sambil mencomot Bakpao nya. Mei mengangguk, lalu menceritakan semuanya secara detail, Mei juga menceritakan kalau menurutnya, Roy itu sedang galau.

Setelah mereka berdua bercerita agak lama, Riza pun memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Roy. Mei mengangguk dan akhirnya Mei pun sendirian lagi. Berberapa menit kemudian...

?!... Mei menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga, aku melupakan Al !" Mei segera berlari lagi dengan panda kesayangannya di punggungnya. Hari sudah mulai malam, bintang-bintang bertaburan sudah mulai menampakkan cahayanya.

BUAKK!

Tiba-tiba Mei tertabrak lagi dengan cukup keras. "Ow!" Rintihnya. Mei lalu mendongak dan berteriak tanpa sadar. "Al!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Whoaa-Mei, kita ketemu lagi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Al berhenti dan melihat Mei.

Mei menunduk. "Ah, aku hanya habis berjalan-jalan" jawab Mei asal-asalan, yah walaupun memang ada benarnya. Udara semakin dingin dan salju pun perlahan turun, "Hatchih!" Mei pun bersin.

Al sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Mei. "Kau tak apa-apa? Sudah mulai gelap dan salju mulai turun. Ayo kita pulang saja, sebelum kau membeku disini" Ajak Al sambil terkekeh sedikit. Mei mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tak mau."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin menikmati malam hari natal.. ini diluar bersamamu" Jawab Mei seadanya. Al sedikit terkejut. Akhirnya Mei sedikit sadar dengan apa yang barusan Ia katakan, "Ahaha, lupakanlah ..ayo kita pulang saja.." Mei pun berjalan ingin pulang.

"Lihat ke atas."

"He?"

"Kubilang, lihat ke atas, Untuk sementara kita diluar saja dulu, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya." Al melihat ke atas langit lalu jongkok dan membuat bola salju. "Malam hari ini, bintangnya indah kan?"

Mei tak bisa menyangkal. "I-iya." Jawabnya, sedikit tersipu. Mei mendadak melupakan soal hadiah natal yang seharusnya Ia minta kepada Al.

Mereka berdua pun memandang langit bersama, sesekali memainkan salju di hari yang sudah mulai malam ini. Dan setelah lelah, mereka kembali ke rumah, Mei tetap makan malam dengan lahap lalu tidur. Yah, anggap saja Mei telah mendapatkan hadiahnya dari Al.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

* * *

**aku tau! aku tau banget! ini udah tanggal 3 ! natal udah lewat! tapi aku tetep pengen update buat natal! tolong di mengerti perasaan ku (?) maafkan aku , dan salahkan saja aku yang telat update... #ditendang  
Ok ? Jadi, ini one-shot ! dan cerita tamat! ~ #ditonjok**

**Btw, ini cerita pertama ku di fandom FMA XD ane seneng banget! **

**Kalau gak keberatan, silahkan review :D  
gasuka, jangan flame ya ^^**


End file.
